SW 2nd Universe ONE-SHOT COLLECTION
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Here's my 2nd Universe One-shots collection that's based on Strike Witches. I'll be updating this daily... Wow, really? Hope you guys tune in here. ;)
1. Miracle of the Eight Child

Tyler was somewhere at the tip of Calais where a sandy beach was still available. He had been wondering the whole time about his career in the League of Nations Intelligence Agency. It had been two years. He's been sitting there wondering what has become of it, what had been the status of the war so far. That part of my life had been so dangerous, he started to think of decisions, whether he'd quit and have a life, or just keep going, accepting that the war needs to be finished first.

It was 0912 hours... He was sitting on the sand as he looked at the picture of himself and Arya while they were in front of a C-47. It had been a month after her arrival that they decided to become friends when they were coordinating with each other trying to take out neuroi spawn points that he felt so close to her. Never did he have an idea about the thing about love, but he didn't want it to get there. He wanted to avoid the pain, and the pain that will go to her. And so, he put the picture away, and heard a ring on the portable radio, before picking up the handset.

"Gold Stud here. Respond."

" _Still being sour on me?_ " And her voice surprised him. " _I'm not surprised you needed some time off, but in Gallia? You're getting me bored, you know._ "

"I'm trying not to." He chuckled at it. "It's good to hear your voice, Arya."

" _Same here. How are you holding up?_ "

"Well, hostile targets are down and the last beacon's been removed."

" _Need an applause?_ "

"Screw that. I got a career to keep boosting. Ha."

" _Bravo, Tyler Fray. I wonder how it will affect you._ "

"It will affect me, as it affects a flower. It enriches my heart in full that will explode into nothing but dust."

" _You... are just silly. I understand you weakness for women, and how you stay away from them, and from me._ "

"Do you? Let me tell you something very important, Arya. I spent so long trying to forget my girlfriend's death I never realized I needed it. Then, I woke up and saw myself chasing birds that keep flying away, so I'm just gonna forget it, instead of wasting my time."

" _Courtship is not hard. Finding a woman is. In that case, you want to keep choosing._ "

"What are you implying?"

" _You can't just keep choosing like they're options. I read from a book that it takes time for a person to be ready. Sometimes it needs to go through friendship first before love._ "

"You read that from a book."

" _I read it from a good one._ " Arya said before Tyler was hearing a distant drone of a cargo plane.

"I bet it's just a pretty explanation of how life is run. Newsflash: A man makes decisions to find love."

" _You speak as if you're a great man._ "

"I'm not perfect, but I'm trying to be." Then he noticed there was C-47 flying 5,000 feet above him, going northwest through the Britannian channel, probably to dover. "The first thing that I'd think of finding out if I'm worthy."

" _Then you've already done it. Don't find a reason for yourself. Just be thankful you're alive. And be thankful you have time._ "

"Unfortunately... I..." He stopped as his eyes widened. Up on the sky at his 12 O'Clock, he saw two neuroi appearing from stealth camouflage. Both of them are small but fast drones. Then he looked to his other direction and saw that C-47, meaning they're facing a danger. "I'll call you back, Arya. Someone needs my help." Then he stood up and heard beams fired and the C-47 meeting its doom in an explosion over the Britannian channel. "Shit!" ' _I don't care. Those two are going down!_ ' Then he ran to the side to uncover something in cloth. As he uncovered it, he unveiled a Fligrhammer rocket launcher. ' _I thought this day would never come. Ha._ ' He took it and his magic acted as his red wolf familiar features got out when he carried it. He then aimed upward and put one foot behind to see the retreating neuroi drones... ' _Targeting and..._ ' He then fired the barrage of rockets. ' _Sorry. You two are not getting away. Rockets up... STINGER SHOT!_ ' He glowed red before he focused on the rockets from the Fligrhammer before they each glowed red. He breathed out before he lost his glow and his familiar features returned. As he saw the rockets head to the neuroi's six and about to hit them, he smiled. Each of the rockets sought the heat from the beams that once left the neuroi drones and multiple explosions came out. He clearly saw white flakes that were from one neuroi, but the other was badly damaged and falling back. "At least one's important cause I'm just as good as..." He only looked up and to his shock. "Fuck my life."

A girl was falling from 2,000 feet and he dropped his Fligrhammer before he activated his familiar again. ' _Alright, based on her angle of her fall, she'll be falling..._ ' He gasped as he looked forward towards the sea. ' _She's falling at the shallow part of the sea where her body can still hit the sands. The waters at that depth can't stop her speed!_ ' "Better or nothing!" He muttered before he took off his jacket and hat before he ran straight to the waters. ' _If I can save her, she'll at least live to see her family!_ ' "No way you're dying! DAMN IT, NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA HIT YOUR HEAD LIKE THIS! NOT NOW!" Then he glowed red before he left a fiery trail. "PHOENIX THRUST...!" He was at the edge of the sand before he used on leg to bend. "...HO!" He made a strong jump forward and high. ' _Now this angle is a real deal!_ ' He thought happily until he saw the girl right in front of her. He put his arms out and finally held her while he rolled for a while before repositioning himself so his feet could hit the water with his feet first. ' _The depth's good enough before I stop. I just hope I don't break a bone now._ ' He uneasily laughed before he felt the gravity and was plumetting towards the sea. As he felt the water rush with his feet and legs. It was blank for a while.

He felt the water while he was wet. He heard his own heart beat, and he looked at the young girl for a while, figuring she was a Gallian since she came from the south or southeast. ' _Gotta save her._ ' He thought before he swam up.

It took a few minutes and he was soaking wet while walking to the sandy shore carrying the young girl there. He breathed heavily while he finally stepped on the sands, looking at the unconscious girl again. She seems to be about 10 years of age, a Gallian, having brown hair lengthened to her upper back. ' _No wonder this girl's attractive. Brown hair works better than other colors._ ' Then he gently placed her down to the sands. "Gotta make sure. Hey." He gently patted her cheeks. "You okay? Speak up?" He kept patting her cheek a few times more while she called her. "Sorry, but your chest may just feel a little pushed up." He figured he would try getting the water out, meaning he had to put his hands on her chest. With no doubt, as he was about to put his hands there, he felt her eyes tighten and she coughed out water. She just coughed continuously. ' _Thank god._ '

Then Georgette's memories came: Her enlistment from Lyon... Her father who was greedy... Her family in rags which she needed to change... And finally, she remembered the C-47 explode from the cockpit as she was thrown out of the plane and almost knocked out from the blast... As she went unconscious, she felt like seeing the ocean as she fell before closing hereyes. All her memories came as she coughed out water and suddenly sat up, but then she used her power.

He was about to touch her shoulder when... "Kid, you okay...?" He saw a shield go off on him and he took his hand away, which reacted from his blue magic glow before it faded. ' _No way! Is she what I think she is?!_ ' Then he looked as the shield faded and her familiars have been revealed. "Kid... Are you alright...?"

Georgette knew she didn't arrive in Brittannia, which made her sad. "Sil'vous plait..." She muttered.

' _She said please?_ ' He thought. "What do you want?"

Then she looked up to him. "Where am I?! And who are you...?"

He only winced at the questions asked from her. ' _She just fell out of a plane and all she could think about was her location and my name?_ ' He chuckled a little before he offered his hand. "Need a hand?"

She nodded and she took his hand before they both stood up. "Merci. I don't know how to repay you."

"Well, considering the plane was destroyed with everyone in it except you, you're lucky."

"Eh?" She said softly. "Didn't _dieu_ make me an angel yet?"

That surprised him. ' _For some reason..._ ' He smiled. ' _I'm connected to her._ ' "You know, as much is God is concerned, he's got plans for you. It's a miracle. You survived that explosion."

Then she lowered her head. "But... The people in there too..." She then sniffed her nose, feeling her eyes about to water up.

He took initiative and kneeled as he heard her cry before he gently pushed her chin up. "First thing you think about, is you're alive. Second... You need to be strong. And third... While you're safe... THEN you cry." He put a hand to her cheek. "That's how you do it. Got it?" Then without hesitation she thrusted forward with her arms around his head head and hers on his shoulder as he heard her cry. ' _Well she WAS on the third step._ ' He put his hand behind at the back of her head as she felt her hair, rubbed her head, and tried to calm her down. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

It took a minute or so before she stopped crying and gently pulled away. "Monseiur... Where, am I?"

"Missy, you're in Gallia, in Calais. You're at the tip of Gallia and just crossing the Brittannian channel."

"I thought I saw the cliffs of Dover."

"Dover's at the far end to the other side of the channel. You didn't make it there."

"Oh. I thought from the pictures I saw it come to life when I fell." She giggled. "Oh well! I may as well catch another flight!"

"Oh? And, what's your name? Mine's Tyler."

"Oh, the name's the Georgette!" She put her hand out for a handshake and he reached it happily as they did. "Pleasure to meet you, Monseiur Tyler!"

"So where were you headed?"

"I was getting to Britannia to become a fighting witch! I know I can get there! I'm strong for it too!"

"I know. Those fox ears look good on you."

And his words came as a shock. Her familiars were still out and she retracted them. "Of course, thank you! But... I'm still shy about them."

"Well, it's okay, I guess. Since you're coming to Brittannia and..." Then he stopped and widened his eyes. ' _Wait... What if...?_ ' Then he looked at the radio. "Come with me and take a seat near the radio. Got it?" She nodded before they walked to his portable radio and he picked up the handset while he looked away from her. "Arya, still there?"

" _What the hell happened to you? I heard there was a recent attack at the tip of the Brittannian channel and from two neuroi, one was splashed down. Was that you?_ "

"Could be. Listen, from a destroyed C-47 from that same attack, I just saved a girl. See, she's going to Britannia to be trained as a fighting witch. You think we got any spots for fresh meat?"

" _Are you talking about... Recruitment?_ "

"She's supposed to be part of a fighter wing or a squadron but she's going to Brittannia for training. Thinking of what I'm talking about?"

" _Wait, you're not implying to... The London branch?! Are you serious?! She'll get tossed out if she gives up easily._ "

"No." Tyler paused before he thought of saying it while he inhaled and exhaled slowly before replying. "I believe her. She may be going to hell at first, but she's a fighting witch once she leaves that branch. I'm not about to see children die right in front of me. She's 10 years old, and she is willing to enlist. Let her be the first youngest prodigy. I don't care. She wants in... She's not coming back unless her service is over or in a bodybag."

" _No, she's..._ "

"She's gonna help a lot of people, Arya. I understand you're helping your home planet by helping others too. And by that... You're stopping the neuroi here before they spread out. I know you. You care. And you still have the heart under the hard tech you're built as right now." He paused for the meantime, thinking. ' _I know you, Arya. You want to help your people, then let others see it from you too._ ' "I know you want to share it. If you read the books, you'd know what I mean."

" _Compassion._ " Arya replied and paused and he waited before she replied after a while. ' _I guess there's no helping it then. I'll tell your superior about it. What's her name?_ '

Then he looked back at Georgette who was standing up. "What's your middle and last name?"

"My full name is Georgette Tailler Olivier!" Georgette happily said.

Good thing the receiver button was still pressed on before Tyler replied. "You got that?"

" _I got it: Georgette Tailler Olivier. I'll make sure to tell the superior. He'll probably pass the message to the bootcamp in training her to be transferred to the London branch. I hope you're right about her._ "

"Didn't I say I believe her?" He chuckled. "Get right on it, Arya. And... Thanks for the talk. I kinda needed that." Then he looked at Georgette's eyes. "Maybe there's more to life than just women. I haven't gotten to everything yet."

" _I see! I'm glad._ " Arya replied. " _I'll deliver your request now. Stay in touch with Intel Receiver if you have any questions._ "

"Got ya." Then he put the handset back on the portable radio and looked at Georgette. "Missy, you're going to bootcamp, but on another place In Brittannia. It's actually in London."

"R-Really?! That's... That's magnifique!" She laughed then jumped and hugged him as she put her arms around his head. "Merci! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci...!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait up, wait up! Stop." He chuckled before holding her in place as he carried her. "It's different, actually. You'll be training, but you'll be finding it different than from a regular bootcamp."

"I know! My cousin sends me letters on how hard it is on training. Now that she's fighting out there, I have an idea!"

"It'll be harder!"

"I don't care! I want to help people, and my family!"

"Well for a ten-year old manifesting magic, I think you'll do just fine." He chuckled. "Now come on." He puts her down. "I think it's about time we pack up here. Wait, for real? Where's your stuff?"

Then Georgette looked around. "Oh. It must have been lost from the plane."

"Then I'll be buying you new ones."

"Really?! MERCI!" She jumped and hugged him again, for the third time now.

"Well, hahahaha. First, help me pack up our stuff. I got a jeep nearby."

"Huh?" Then she got down from him. "Where are we going?"

"Umm... We're going to Brittannia." He said.

Suddenly, a chirping was heard amongst the environment - like it's actually happening.

"MERCI!" She jumped excitingly and landed on Tyler, who then landed on his back on the sands. "Merci, merci merci, merci, merci, merci...!"

He was dazed from the suddenly knock from her. ' _This... will be a long day._ ' He tried moving his head, but he got knocked out cold...

* * *

 **And that's the end of another ONE-SHOT! If you're true Strike Witches fan, guess where the concept came from! Give me a review or PM me if ya got ideas for my current attention of a story: Back To The Past. :) You could say this was canon to my story... or not! I'll leave the surprises to you guys! ;)**

 **And yes. I'm a fan of Doran Maya. :))**


	2. The Blues of Dark Avenger

The Blues of Dark Avenger

It was only to be described as hell in Pescara that night. Flames are everywhere. The hangar was burning and the remaining striker units were destroyed. Men were dead and burning as the base came under attack by neuroi. It was a constant pounding, especially when they've been sending beams to the castle, ruining it and giving it fire as it goes...

Minna was running in fear. Electric shocks were running amok, as if it was angry while she ran past the lights. The lights go out as each of them get overloaded when she passes by, scaring her by the second. ' _Why did this have to happen?! Why did hell have to come to me?!_ ' She thought before running into a room, hoping to lose her pursuer. She closed the door, knowing the room was dark. "Mein Gott... Please... Let me live..." She muttered to herself, while she searched the darkness of the room. The window was closed, making it so dark not even the stars nor the moon's brightness could light the room. ' _No. I can't. Not here, not now. I must be strong. I must be..._ ' Then she saw the door blasted away by a blue electric bolt.

"MINNA!" A growl from a blonde teenage witch was heard from the door while her arm was swivelling with electricity. As she saw the Karlslander against the wall, she walked in with a smile. "Thought you could escape from me, can you?" Then her smile turned to rage. "This... is for Lynette." She sent a shock at Minna that was almost unbearable. When Perrine stopped... "And another for Yoshika!" She sent another shock. "For Sanya!" Another shock. "For Eila!" Another shock. "For that Liberion, Shirley!" Another shock. "For Francesca!" Another shock. "FOR THE MAJOR!" Another shock. "And most of all, for your closest friends, Gertrude and Erica... THEY'VE DIED BECAUSE YOU LEFT THEM TO DIE!" She screamed as she sent an electric shock that was longer than the rest, forcing Minna to kneel and put her back to the wall, weakening by the second. Once Perrine stopped, she breathed heavily. "How could you? How could you cower and leave them all to die like that?! You... You monster!"

"I WAS AFRAID!" Minna shouted with rage that still resided from her.

"No. I was afraid of the neuroi too, Minna! But what I'm most afraid of is what would happen if our enemies are left out there, wreaking havoc and killing more. And now, you're telling me you're afraid, even if you don't know the consequences?! It's like you wanted everyone else to be killed except you! You wanted to be a survivor! Well, let me tell you now: You're a monster for survivor, Minna. I hate you so much, I COULD KILL YOU!"

"Well, GO AHEAD! Make my day while you still can! And you win! I'm going TO HELL!"

"Tch. What are you talking about? You're not going alone. Because I AM GOING WITH YOU. You don't deserve to be court martialed, and I don't deserve to be a witness. I went out all the way here to avenge everyone in the 501st, and IT IS A ONE WAY TICKET."

"Who's the monster now?"

"Perhaps both of us are, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke! You are a horrid whore who's got cold blood than the rest of the wing! And now, I'll make it burn... FOR YOU." Perrine closed her eyes. "No more. You don't deserve a trial... But you deserve..." She opened her eyes and they were crimson red. "...JUDGMENT." Soon her dark aura enveloped her and it morphed her. Her blue jacket became jet black. Her blonde hair turned orange. Her lips were dark as the night. She took off her glasses and broke them with one hand. "Now that this is over, let us begin. Court is in session. You, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, are GUILTY."

"No, PLEASE!"

"Due to the crimes that led to the murder of the seven members of the Strike Witches, I hereby sentence you to a punishment." Perrine then put her finger up and her body swelled with red electricity. "It is a punishment involving 500 thousand volts of electricity."

"No... HAVE MERCY, PLEASE!" Minna cried out.

"Your punishment, is death, BY ELECTRIC SHOCK!"

"NO! No, no, no!" Minna only begged while Perrine's finger slowly descended until it pointed at her.

"Goodbye, Minna." Perrine said before she slowly licked her lip. "I'll see you in hell." As her electricity focused on her finger, she released a big red bolt of electricity at Minna, who now screamed while shaking violently on the floor. The shock had rendered her internal organs useless and her heart stopped suddenly. Her brain almost blew to the pressure of electricity in her head. Now she is dead, Perrine still didn't stop. The corpse shook until it started to burn because of the electricity. It was burning her skin, her clothes, until all of her turned black because of the heat. Finally, the vengeful Gallian stopped the electricity and looked at the burned body of the once lively and finally coward commander who lived her miserable life. ' _So it's over. The curse I took is something I must accept wholeheartedly. I've done you seven a favor. So rest in peace._ ' She got on her knees while her dark aura started to morph her back to normal, making her orange hair blonde and her eyes back to its yellow color. Her jacket is now back to blue.

She looked back and saw the entrance was now blocked by fires from the rest of the base. It was shaking thanks to the neuroi attacking it, now defenseless. She looked back at the corpse of her commander, still cold towards the whore she called a leader. ' _You're no leader. You're a coward. At least you paid the ultimate price. And now, I must do the same._ ' She pulled out her pistol from behind and slid the hammer down, then aimed the pistol to her temple. ' _I'm sorry if ever I was a fuss to everyone. At least I had fun with all of you._ ' She chuckled. "At least it shouldn't repeat again. Now... My vengeance... is finally done." She let her eyes remain open before she squeezed the trigger. Life immediately left her as her eyes were now still and lifeless while her whole body dropped to the floor. She then felt the fires now spread into the room. Even without life, she felt her skin burn as it was turning her into ash. The fires of hell will finally make her feel pain for eternity.

 _ **Hell was cruel...**_

Minna was nude, crawling back in fear while flames were around her. In front of her was a burning naked witch named Perrine, burning while she approached. "I told you, Minna. Both of us go to hell, and now I'll make your punishment worse since I've taken most of the pain when I was alive!" She then grabbed Minna's neck, choking the commander before she lifted her up while she summoned the flames and got Minna to burn. She screamed in pain. "NOW FEEL THEIR PAIN, BITCH!" Perrine finally got Minna into an eternal world of pain as she burned in eternity with the Dark Avenger...

The fires have surrounded them, and they were once again joined in the eternal scorch of hell...


	3. The relentless seasons

The relentless seasons

* * *

Karlsland was filled with small cities, towns and mostly, the woodlands. Ever since 1939 when Gallia, Brittannia, Karlsland and Ostmark were taken, each of the cities and towns were given no choice but to be evacuated and they were either damaged or destroyed during the war. Now that it's the year 1945, the Allied Forces gained the upper hand and were able to retake Gallia & Brittannia while parts of Ostmark were still being fended off a little before the date from Operation Mars, when the hive has arrived at Venezia.

And now Karlsland itself has experienced not only an ageing for the loss of most of its people due to evacuation or deaths but also a lot of changes since the neuroi have occupied it. Neuroi spawn points are being made and were discovered by League Intelligence, which made things difficult for every military wing, either ground or air forces. Their job is clear out those spawn points in the form of beacons. With the League Intelligence succeeding in doing so, allied forces slowly made their way to recapture Karlsland.

One of the witches leading the attacks is Captain Aurora Juutilainen, who's an experienced tank witch in the 34th Infantry Regiment. Her experiences with League Intelligence was none other...

* * *

 _ **1312 hours...**_

The birds from the woodlands near Frankfurt flew away in panic. Beams were seen in the sky as air to ground attack witches were using heavy weapons to take out crawlers and neurified Tiger tanks. The crawlers were easy to take down, but the Tiger tanks which the Karlslander armies have once owned are a threat to ground forces.

Aurora was rolling her tank strikers to the location of the neurified Tiger II tanks and she realized they were ready in ambush based on her location. Then she used her earpiece. "Squad 2, they set up an ambush point just ahead in the road. We're gonna be seeing two Tiger II tanks neurified. Squad 1, we're going off-road. Follow me!" She steered herself to get off the road and used another path. There's an angle that's a little steep, but she knows it's good for all the tanks and another strike witch in company: Laura West, who's in a Sherman striker unit. "West, how are you?"

" _BZZT... Like a bee buzzing happily... BZZT_ "

"Don't get cocky now. We're making sure the forward ops camp of the neuroi is captured. We need everyone we can get." Aurora said before she looked up, seeing a few aerial witches fighting some neuroi in the sky. "Air Marshal Litvyak, still there?"

" _BZZT... I hear you. Need another strike? I'm only good for two more runs before my ammo runs out, Captain... BZZT..._ "

"Okay." Aurora stopped and made hand signal for her squad behind to stop, and they did so. Then Laura rolled beside the captain. "West, what do you think?"

Laura looked with her binoculars, seeing the Tiger tanks ready to ambush the first squad. "Captain, I think we should get the air strike underway first. But we need to get Squad 1 to engage the Tiger in front."

"That means target the one behind the first?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"We're proceeding from the south and those tanks are facing east, where Squad 1 is right now. If a ground attack should be done, it should be with rockets." Aurora explained before she used her earpiece. "Air Marshal Litvyak, think you could launch a barrage of rockets from your group?"

" _BZZT... You're lucky. We got one rocket barrage remaining. Mark your target. We're ready to receive. ...BZZT_ "

"Sending coordinates: Grid Bravo Six-Niner Foxtrot Four-Two."

" _BZZT... We can hit two of them. You're asking us to hit only one. Verified? ...BZZT_ "

"That's an affirmative. We'll take care of the other one."

" _BZZT... Acknowledged. We're coming in from the south. Stay clear of the area... BZZT_ " Katherine Litvyak's voice was followed by a sound of flight engines coming from behind Aurora's Squad 2 from the south. " _BZZT... STARTING ATTACK RUN! ...BZZT_ " And Litvyak's group of four flew past Squad 2 from up high and were descending to their target. " _BZZT... Barrage Away! ...BZZT_ " And as she said it, Aurora saw multiple rockets fly to the second Tiger tank before explosions were made and white flakes were seen.

"SQUAD 1, Engage the Tiger II now! Squad 2, we're moving! Engage hostiles!" Aurora shouted orders and moved forward, holding her 75mm Witch Cannon in one hand and she aimed it on the front Tiger tank while it's firing rounds and partial beams at Squad 1. ' _The rear's always weaker! If I hit the sides, it would still inflict good damage!_ ' She squeezed the trigger and sent a shell before an explosion hit the side from the rear of the Tiger. Then she saw the main gun turn to them. "West, take a shot!" When she ordered it, Laura fired a shell before it hit the main gun, leaving not much damage. "I told you that side is strong! Alright... Throwing charges!" She took out attached Kasapanos from behind her and threw it to the Tiger tank. As its main gun was facing Squad 2, the charges stuck to the main gun and a bigger explosion was made. Soon, Aurora caught sight of the core. "This one's mine!" She aimed her Witch Cannon after knowing it cooled off and squeezed the trigger as a another shell was sent to the armored core and it was shattered by the explosion the shell made, shattering the tank to pieces. "The Tiger II's are out! We're moving! Squad 1, take point!"

* * *

The balaclava mask-equipped witch flying her Me 270 was looking at the scene from the air. "Jet-Mercury One to Pounder Strike Group: Captain, looks good above here!"

" _BZZT... Jet-Mercury One, good thing you're here! Check out the west neuroi camp!...BZZT_ "

"Roger! I'm flying up!" The little witch then raised her altitude before she equipped her Astra 902 SMG. "Alright, I'm half a mile out and I'm getting a visual." She looked and examined at the camp, where crawlers have begun to deploy. "Pounder Strike Group, another wave of crawlers did the easy way and have deployed using the road!"

" _BZZT... Acknowledged... BZZT_ "

"I'm seeing AAA jeeps moving. I'll clear them out." Then she revved higher as her jet strikers were capable of and aimed at the AAA vehicles. "HALF-CHRONO!" And her magic worked as time was slowed while she moved normally. She was moving half the second and she released a burst while being fired on by flak and AAA's while she easily avoided them. With her burst, she was able to critically damage one AAA jeep and easily shattered its core. She pulled out and let her magic fade as time flowed normally and normal flak hit rates on the sky were attained as a clue she was moving normally again. "I got one jeep! Cap, think we could ask for the Air Marshal's help for other jeeps?"

" _BZZT... That's a negative. We might need the last run on a strong target. I don't believe it's necessary, Flight Sergeant. Shit... We see the crawlers and they're sending single beams. We're engaging! Stay out of it if you aren't up for it! ...BZZT_ "

"Nope! I got enough rounds to distract the too difficult ones, so I'm helping you!"

" _BZZT... Acknowledged... BZZT_ "

* * *

Aurora deployed a shield, blocking the single beam and was beside West doing the same. While the crawlers took cover by the trees to cover from shell hits, she made wise shots against semi-exposed crawlers that were easy to have their cores exposed. A shell hits and the core is exposed before West made another shot and the neuroi shatters to pieces. They did this for a while, making their advance a little slower than usual, but was later changed while Jet-Mercury One's assistance was added. They defeated the first wave from the west camp and were moving forward. Aurora and Laura were cautious as they scanned and trees and the distance of the woodlands.

" _BZZT... This is Air Marshal Litvyak to all aerial units. We got full superiority and have taken down the neuroi in the air. Pounder Strike Group, we'll assist you on the advance towards the camp. League Intelligence cleared out the spawn point, but still, be careful. ...BZZT_ "

Aurora knew there has to be something in front. And so... "I need a motorcycle unit to recon the west camp. We'll have to make sure there are no surprises."

" _BZZT... Pounder Recon Oh-Six responding. Taking point... BZZT_ " And a motorcycle passed Aurora with a Karlsland uniformed rider on it. She hopes that nothing would happen to the recon unit at best. She saw the rider go far and distant and eventually knew he arrived at the camp.

' _He's gotta be there._ ' "Pounder Recon Oh-Six, status." Aurora waited for a responding call from the recon unit, but it took quite a wall, and it made her irritated. "Recon Oh-Six... Report! Now." She called again, but received no reply. "Laura, something's wrong. We gotta go ahead and..."

"Wait!" Laura held Aurora's arm. "Captain, we can't just leave the track-tanks behind! We gotta wait until we get there to find out!"

Aurora sighed. "I hope it's nothing we can't handle." Then she used her earpiece. "Air Marshal..."

" _BZZT... Oh my god...BZZT_ " Litvyak's voice sounded a little startled. " _BZZT... Pounder Strike Group, wait before you advance. Something's coming out of the ground and it's...BZZT_ "

Aurora heard it not finish before she clearly saw from afar that a black snake-like creature came out from the ground. It was enormous and also has the hide of the neuroi. "Oh, crap. SERPENT UNIT! Stick tight in formation!" She saw multiple beams fired from the neuroi before she put up her shield together with Laura. "Air Marshal Litvyak, I'm sure you're seeing the big bogey. If you got enough rounds, send this thing to hell!"

" _BZZT... Way ahead of you, captain. All aerial's, we're overwhelming this one! Engage the neuroi target!...BZZT_ "

"Air Marshal, my unit will keep advancing. No way we'll just stick around!" Aurora sped up and Laura did as well, preparing her Witch Cannon. As she got near, she put her shield up again, blocking multiple beams from hitting her. "I'm on approach and in range! I'm engaging!" She saw rounds and explosions damage the serpent's body. "Air Marshal, we got to damage the head! The core's located in there. I faced this one before. We'll overwhelm it because it's a slower and it's the only one we're seeing. It's best to target from below."

" _BZZT... Acknowledged. All units, focus fire on the head. Target the body to make it stagger. Target the head continuously before its core is exposed...BZZT_ "

Laura was seeing the determination in Aurora's face. ' _The captain's calm and determined in this._ ' "Captain, it's been a pleasure serving you!"

Aurora looked at Laura. "Make it out alive, and you'll make me happier, West. No surrender, Laura." She nodded while Laura nodded back before they looked forward. As Aurora's target was getting closer, she saw the serpent screeching out while damaged from the rounds and explosives inflicted from the aerial witches. She aimed at the head while it moved slower because of the stagger moves and loosed a shell. The shell missed. "West! Take a shot!"

"AWAY!" Laura said as she aimed her Witch Cannon and sent a shell out. The shell hits and the critically damaged head finally has shown the core. "Core's out and it's armored! Captain!"

"Weapon cooled up... And I'm set! THIS ONE'S FOR SUOMUS AND KARLSLAND!" She squeezed the trigger and the cannon sent the shell flying before it hits the core and makes an explosion, immediately destroying the serpent neuroi's head and making it dissipate into white flakes from the top to the bottom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, big bad serpent has left the west camp. We're moving in to secure. All Pounder Strike recon cycles, scan the camp!" Aurora's order came quickly and multiple motorcycles zoomed past her before they got in the camp without any trouble. It took several seconds as they were able to report that the shield barrier was broken and human hostages are currently coming out. No spawn point beacons are reported inside. This made the captain relieved. "West camp is secure. Fighters, thanks for your support! We got them."

And the celebration was short with Aurora's two tank squads now securing the camp's parameter...

* * *

Aurora reads a letter back at base and she smiled. It was from her younger sister Eila, telling her that she is terribly missed. But they'll meet, soon enough. ' _No way am I going to miss out a lot from you, Eila. You'll be sure to hug me when you see me. I know, because you're family._ ' She gladly thought, waiting to see Eila again...

* * *

 **And thus ends another one-shot! By the way, Aurora Juutilainen really IS Eila's older sister, as searched through the SW wiki. See?! Leave me a review or PM for more ideas I could use. ;) One-shot pairing chapters, I also accept, so send me your suggestions if you got any!**


	4. The Defector: Part 1

Angel Rising From The Ashes

"The Defector (part 1)"

They were everywhere. The whole sky was almost dark thanks to the thickness due to the drones in the sky. The Ostmark main capital of Vienna, once on fire, is now desolate with ashes and destroyed property. There were even reminders of some buildings cut off because of strong single beams from attack bomber neuroi units. Cars and carriages were either burned to the ground or crushed by multiple beams at once. The whole city was in ruin.

People started to come out that morning. The drones were still in the skies. The main attack was over, and the task of the drones is maintaining security of the airspace of Vienna. With this, even the people can't do anything but stay safe either in their homes or in other hiding places. They cower in the sight of their colonizers, and not one stood a chance.

Above the people of Vienna at the edges of the high buildings observed one advanced humanoid neuroi who is female in nature. The young woman neuroi was 21 years old, has a height of 5 feet 10 inches, has asymmetrical cut articifial hair with a clean shave on one side, has red eyes and black lenses, had dark skin with some neuroi hexagons, and has black armor worn usually worn by specialist humanoids... And she is a specialist. She suddenly got a call with her inner communicator. " _Zenari, report to the Ostmark hive._ "

"Affirmative, princess." Zenari said before she turned her back from the edge and ran, then jumped before deploying her wings from her back before she flew up, leaving a red glowing trail from the thrust of her core. As she flew up higher and went to the northeast direction, she added. "Princess, I don't seem to recall plans in completely crushing the city of Vienna. I understand that this is the will of the Ostmark hive queen, but I'm starting to get suspicious."

" _Do you doubt my mother?_ "

"It's not that I am doubting, Princess."

" _You know, if she heard it yourself, she'll tell you to learn your place, Zenari._ "

"Would you tell that to her yourself? I know you're not the kind who does, especially if you don't always agree to being a princess."

" _That's correct. I'm not always agreeing to my mother's demands. However, she follows the will of the All-leader. Even if he is new, he knows tactics better than the last king. If he will lead us to victory..._ "

"I get it."

" _You seem to be tense, Zenari._ "

"So you know what I must feel. I feel annoyed. The new set of orders seems to be endless against the humans that they begin to suffer."

" _Do you have a heart for the humans?_ "

"If you're talking about emotion for them, no." Zenari lied, knowing she may be doubting the neuroi she was with. "I'm on approach to the hive now."

" _About time, Zenari._ " Princess giggled on the other line before Zenari's approach was silent.

* * *

Zenari's wings retracted into her when she was hovering in the interior of the hive and eventually stopped while hovering in place as she saw a yellow glowing neuroi core, surrounded by a frame guard that's indestructible. It was hovering to Zenari, and the humanoid eventually broke the ice. "Princess."

"Zenari." The voice of Princess rang from the glowing core. "I suppose you had a good patrol during the start of the day?"

"I'm starting to see boredom in it, Princess. Is the hive queen available for conversation?"

"Unfortunately, mother isn't available. She is with her advisors while the hive is stationed in Ostmark, making attack strategies."

"Attack strategies? Now this is beginning to feel off."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... I've only been here for six months and I'm feeling as if a massacre is going to happen again. We've won the war and Europe itself, but still, the All-leader still wants more."

"Careful what you're saying, or you'll be a heretic."

"I'm only speaking my mind."

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking like a human now."

Zenari clenched her fist. "And so what if I'm talking like one? Do you want to reprimand me? Or perhaps you want to punish me, torture me, or better yet kill me here with your powerful beam that you call your own?"

"I'm not skipping to conclusions yet, Zenari. I'm only telling you to change your view of humans."

"Oh, really? I understood they attacked first out of the fear. But I don't understand why we did it first, so suddenly, and now we're overpowering them."

"Of course we are. We're the neuroi."

"We are, but we're not all-powerful. We are not deities in this Earth, Princess."

The Princess giggled. "You are interesting, Zenari. Let me point out that we can't disobey the hive queen, my mother. Second... I despise her for forcing me to be a princess, the future hive queen."

"Isn't being a queen known the highest honor, Princess?"

"It is of the highest honor, but what is honor first if the hive gets destroyed in vain? We may be sufficient in number here in our assigned nation, but we won't last especially with the humans making something big."

"The time will come when we defend the hive, Princess. Patience suits you well."

"Does it?" Princess chuckled. "Thank you. Maybe I'm suited to be queen."

"Changed your mind from being against throned to finally doing so? You can screw yourself."

"It's a good thing I'm only talking to my personal guard. Otherwise, I would have killed you with my beam." She made a chuckle.

* * *

Zenari took some time again until there came an order from the hive queen. There are witches and fighter planes approaching from the east and northeast. There was a problem though. There were no other nearby friendly units at their sector. The hive queen called back the units to their location, but it wouldn't be enough time as the human squadrons are closer. She volunteered to guard the hive with her might.

And so that afternoon, she sped away from the hive and hovered, looking east to the witches. She knew that she had to face the witches. This was her second time to face a witch squadron again with the first being in Karlsland while she spared each one and defended herself. This time, she'll stand her ground and see if it would be the same as before. As the witches saw the female specialist humanoid neuroi, they hovered from afar and observed her. Zenari knew about it. ' _So they're observing me, aren't they?_ ' She thought before she saw whispers made between the witches. One Fusoan witch decided to sling her weapon and approach Zenari. Stopped for a few times by who appears as a Gallian close friend, the Fusoan approached nonetheless.

The Fusoan stopped and hovered close to Zenari and made her say. "If you can understand me, we need to stop the fighting. The bloodshed from both sides should not be addressed with glad tidings but with sadness. We're suffering quite enough on our side, and you are feeling the same way." And Zenari raised an eyebrow before the Fusoan witch continued. "Do you understand me?"

"It's crystal clear, witch."

"Then you understand what I mean."

"Yes... But I must tell you now: The order of the neuroi must be preserved. And if you will get in the way of that goal, you will be eliminated. So I'm asking you now, witch: Either leave... Or suffer defeat with losses. I understand your sword is with a worthy user."

The Fusoan felt her left hip with her katana and sheath. ' _Is she saying she owns one as well?_ '

"But even that sword will not be able to beat mine, witch. Don't force my hand, and leave."

"I'm not affording that, neuroi scum."

"Then I have no other way to do this. You will not leave unscathed."

The Fusoan knew it had started and her hand immediately went for the katana before she saw a red trail from humanoid neuroi as she approached her, immediately materializing a red sword. Before the Fusoan witch was able to hold the handle of her katana, she felt a sharp sting on her torso, before her insides were in a world of pain. She even felt the sting come out at her lower back. She saw the eyes of the neuroi specialist and was in fear. She looked down, seeing the red blade through her torso. Because of it, she knew the rest. "Fall... Back... Your deaths..." The Fusoan tasted her blood from her mouth. "...They're not... necessary..." And she immediately felt the blade pulled out from her before she hovered, trying to stabilize, but she slipped from her consciousness and was falling to the earth. One of the other witches dived to catch the Fusoan witch before she was caught and rejoined the squadron.

Zenari narrowed her eyes to the friend who examined the now wounded and critically conditioned witch. The Gallian turned to the specialist with rage. "You're no diplomat! You deserve death like the rest of them!"

The specialist snorted. "Hmph. Don't be ridiculous, witch. Force me, and all of you die. Or if you want to treat it personally, come at me yourself and spare the others." But she was interrupted by a flight of four fighter P-51 Mustangs. ' _Liberions began to crash the party._ ' The four planes fired before she started to use her red sword to deflect the bullets coming at her. They kept firing until they were so close they had to split, but she was able to get close to the charging and splitting Mustangs to slash the second of the flight, slicing a wing from underneath the plane and letting it split out of control. It eventually fell to the earth, but the pilot was able to bail out before the plane would have exploded with him. The other three planes got distant before the primary number of the flight turned to do another attack run against her. ' _Still want more?_ ' "Come at me."

The Gallian then saw what would happen: The planes would be destroyed, with or without the pilots' deaths. Then the witches would be targeted next. This was something that woke her up as she gave the order through the radio. "All fighters, stand down!" But the lead pilot argued with her. "Just do it, damn it!" And with that, the fighters disengage and fly past the specialist. She then looked at the neuroi specialist. "What are you? Why do you choose not to kill us? Just to kill us later?"

"No." Zenari replied. "Truth be told, I'm against killing witches, or even other humans. So don't waste my kindness and do yourselves a favor: Fear me. Cower behind something better that what you do. You've seen my speed. Don't be naive, witch, and return to where you came from." And this shocked the Gallian witch, seeing how one unit would spare witches who are no match against it. It was the first time in her life she had encountered such neuroi...

* * *

The Princess hovered back and forth in the hive, thinking. As Zenari returned in the hive, the Princess immediately approached her. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Princess said. "If those witches ever find out some of us have intelligence and a separate directive other than invading and securing nations, they'll start to convince the other units. What were you thinking?!"

" _ **Enough.**_ " Both Zenari and Princess were stopped by a female commanding voice in the hive. " _This argument shall not continue. I've seen her performance, Princess Xelle. Don't be fooled by her intentions. She seeks to know more about the witches and exploit their weaknesses. And since they fell back, caring for a witch seemed to be a weakness for them, as well as knowing someone too powerful shouldn't be engaged. They were wise to fall back, giving us no trouble. Nonetheless, investigation should be conducted, as well._ "

"But mother...!"

" _SILENCE, WRETCH! I had enough of your backtalk against me, and you dare to oppose the will of the hive queen?_ " The hive queen said before Princess Xelle stayed silent. " _Zenari, I have a new task for you. It shouldn't be hard for you, since infiltration is your specialty._ "

"What do you wish of me?"

" _First, it requires you to be... like a human._ " The hive queen chuckled for her idea.


End file.
